Danse de lames
by Eliandre
Summary: Pour le Fluri Month 2016. Crossover avec le film Le Masque de Zorro. Après une infiltration réussie, Yuri pense avoir réussie sa première mission en tant que Zorro mais lors de sa fuite, il tombe sur un os...


Titre : Danse de lames

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

May 27-28 – Viscaria : Will you dance with me ?

Note : Pour le Fluri Month 2016. Suite du crossover avec le film Le Masque de Zorro.

* * *

 _« Pour en savoir plus sur les plans d'Alexei Dinoia, il va malheureusement falloir travailler sur certains talents dont tu es totalement dépourvu. » dit Finath tout en jetant vers Yuri un regard de commisération qui ne dissimulait absolument pas ses doutes._

 _« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea le brun d'un air agacé en se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui manquer pour le plan de l'ancien Zorro. Il était un escrimeur émérite désormais ! Il réussissait même à battre son mentor parfois lors de leurs entraînements !_

 _« Des convenances et des bonnes manières. » répondit Finath comme si c'était l'évidence même._

 _« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

 _« Alexei va bientôt donner une fête à son manoir. Tu vas devoir le convaincre que tu fais partie de sa caste, gagner sa confiance et ainsi pouvoir pénétrer son cercle d'intimes pour qu'il partage ses secrets. Ainsi, nous en saurons plus sur ce qu'il projette pour le Nouveau Mexique. »_

 _« Attendez, vous voulez dire que je vais devoir me faire passer pour un gentilhomme ? » s'exclama Yuri. « S'il pouvait parler, même Repede serait plus crédible que moi ! »_

 _« Oh ça, je n'ai aucun doute dessus ! Je suis persuadé que ton fidèle compagnon canin a un niveau de convenances et de bonnes manières supérieur au tien et qu'il aurait fait un bien meilleur choix que toi pour cette mission. L'ennui, c'est que Repede ne parle pas et qu'Alexei risque de me reconnaître. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré me dispenser de ce travail mais on fera avec ce qu'on a… »_

 _« Moi ? En gentilhomme ? Cela va demander du boulot. »_

 _« Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris des mesures drastiques pour accélérer ton apprentissage. Nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps… » dit Finath en faisant craquer les jointures de ses vieilles mains._

 _Yuri ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la lueur sadique qui s'était illuminé dans le regard de l'ancien héros…_

-§-

Au final, cette mission de se faire passer en noble avait été un calvaire pour Yuri. Porter des habits de velours et de dentelle lui avait donné l'impression qu'il ressemblait à un clown. Cependant, il y avait eu une bonne surprise : il avait pu revoir le charmant jeune homme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux azur qui l'avait tant intrigué. A sa grande stupeur, ce blond au caractère bien trempé n'était autre que le fils d'Alexei Dinoia. Il se prénommait Flynn et bien que Yuri savait qu'il devait avant tout gagner la confiance de son père, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, surtout que ce dernier l'avait mis au défi de danser un tango, défi qu'il releva haut la main en passant un moment passionné avec le séduisant blond.

Cependant, après cette épreuve, Finath lui avait enfin officiellement confié le masque et ce fut cette nuit que le légendaire Zorro fit son retour en grande pompe en volant la carte menant aux mines secrètes d'Alexei dont l'or extrait avait pour but d'acheter le Nouveau Mexique.

Bref, tout s'était bien passé, même si hélas il n'avait pu en profiter pour régler son différend avec Cumore. Il avait rejoint les écuries et n'avait plus qu'à enfourcher son cheval pour s'enfuir pour…

« Restez où vous êtes et rendez-la moi ! » ordonna soudain une voix.

Se retournant, Yuri put constater que près du portail menant à la sortie, se tenait Flynn en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux blonds bien ébouriffés. Apparemment, le bruit de la bagarre l'avait réveillé et il avait quitté son lit à la hâte.

« Que vous voulez-vous que je vous rende ? » demanda le nouveau Zorro.

« La chose que vous avez volé à mon père. Je veux la récupérer. » répliqua Flynn d'un ton déterminé.

Yuri le dévisagea un moment avant de se détourner à regret de lui. Le col entrouvert de sa chemise de nuit donnait sur une vue des plus intéressantes…

« Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer donc si vous voulez m'excuser… »

Toutefois, Flynn n'avait pas dit son dernier mot quand il brandit soudainement une épée entre ses deux yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, stoppant l'avancée du justicier masqué qui contempla l'arme quelques secondes avant de lui donner une petite pichenette.

« Laissez tomber jeune Señor. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous enseigner à cet art particulier de la danse. » déclara-t-il.

Son professeur n'était autre que Finath, le premier Zorro, la plus fine lame de tout le Nouveau Mexique alors Yuri était sûr de l'emporter contre le blond.

Le jeune noble n'eut qu'une moue amusée avant de se mettre en garde devant son adversaire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis parfaitement entraîné à cet art depuis l'âge de mes quatre ans. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du justicier.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il serait inconvenant de vous refuser cette danse. » dit-il en se mettant à son tour en garde.

Le duel débuta mais étant trop sûr de ses talents de bretteur, Yuri fut surpris par ceux de Flynn. Il avait une technique irréprochable et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le jeune espagnol était doué avec son épée. Ses coups étaient vifs et précis et le brun, qui avait pris ce combat à la légère fut stupéfait quand Flynn réussit à lui faire un accroc à l'épaule. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait plus se retenir et qu'il fallait y aller à fond s'il voulait remporter la victoire.

Faisant appel à tout ce qu'il avait appris avec Finath, il se lança avec plus de conviction dans le duel en accélérant ses mouvements, obligeant ainsi Flynn à parer ses coups sans qu'il ne puisse contrattaquer. Ses efforts furent récompensés quand il réussit à percer la chemise de nuit de son adversaire au niveau de la hanche. Ce dernier, surpris, écarquilla ses yeux azur avant de constater la touche.

« Pas mal. » admit-il.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du justicier masqué.

« Pas mal du tout, oui. » riposta-t-il.

Il était conscient qu'il devait abréger ce combat au plus vite car à chaque seconde qui passait, des renforts pouvaient arriver. Mais vu l'excellente technique de Flynn, il n'avait plus le choix : il était contraint de recourir à des coups bas pour en finir avec ce duel.

Profitant du moment où son adversaire avait baissé sa garde, il se saisit en un éclair des poignets du blond avant d'approcher son visage et… de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Flynn, qui en fut totalement estomaqué ! Hmm, elles avaient bon goût ses lèvres : un peu tendres et sucrées tout en étant relevées même si le principal intéressé ne semblait pas de cet avis…

« Comment osez-vous ! » s'écria-t-il en colère.

Le blond reprit le duel avec des mouvements plus rapides mais Yuri put vérifier une des leçons de Finath : ne jamais combattre en colère. Et celle-ci, envahissant Flynn, lui faisait commettre des erreurs : il était plus irréfléchi dans ses coups, plus prévisible, permettant à Yuri de lutter efficacement. Cela jouait en sa faveur mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait baisser sa garde. Même furieux, Flynn restait un adversaire redoutable.

Le blond tenta de l'embrocher mais il esquiva et la pointe de l'épée s'enfonça dans un panneau en bois. Il tenta à son tour la même manœuvre mais commit une faute en lançant son arme qui se planta contre un mur. Tous les deux étant sans armes, ils s'emparèrent à la hâte de celle de leur adversaire avant de reprendre leur duel. Mais au moment où Flynn voulut lui porter un coup d'estoc, Yuri en profita pour lui balancer une botte de paille. Aveuglé et gêné, il lâcha son épée pour se débarrasser de la paille mais Zorro n'attendait que cette occasion. En un instant, avec une lame plaqué contre la gorge, il avait maîtrisé le fils d'Alexei qui, comprenant le danger, se força à rester tranquille.

« Surtout ne bougez pas ! » avertit le justicier masqué.

Un coup d'épée par ci, un autre par-là, encore quelques coups supplémentaires à cet endroit et Yuri n'allait pas tarder à admirer un chef d'œuvre…

Avec un craquement sinistre, la chemise de nuit de Flynn tomba sur le sol révélant le corps entièrement nu du blond… Yuri s'attarda particulièrement vers le torse où il pouvait apercevoir les muscles saillants bien proportionnés, cette peau unie, ce physique attrayant ou vers ce très charmant postérieur qui lui semblait bien rempli de promesses…

Humilié, Flynn tenta de masquer sa nudité avec le premier objet qui tomba sous ses mains – en l'occurrence le chapeau noir de Zorro qui était tombé lors de leur affrontement – mais Yuri se saisit rapidement de son couvre-chef, attribut essentiel de Zorro.

« Je peux encore crier pour alerter les gardes ! » menaça Flynn.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » assura Yuri d'une voix confiante.

« Ah oui, et comment ? » demanda le blond d'un air sarcastique.

Il eut sa réponse quand il sentit soudain les lèvres de Zorro l'embrasser passionnément. Sa première réaction fut de le repousser mais le justicier semblait très déterminé et son corps trahit ses véritables désirs quand il s'aperçut qu'il se rapprochait davantage de cet intrus pour profiter du baiser au lieu de s'éloigner.

Puis, entendant un bruit de cavalcade, ils s'interrompirent brusquement et Zorro recula avant de faire une profonde révérence.

« Je suis ravi de vous avoir accordé cette danse. Sur ce, permettrez-moi de prendre congé. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, Yuri avait enfourché sa monture et quitté les étables au triple galop.

Flynn resta seul pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où il entendit des pas précipités et Alexei surgit de l'entrée accompagné de soldats du capitaine Cumore.

« Flynn, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda son père d'une voix choquée.

Ah… Comment allait-il maintenant expliquer la très embarrassante situation où il se trouvait et le fait qu'il se retrouvait en tenue d'Adam devant son père ?

* * *

Omake :

Eliandre : Alors il est comment ?

Yuri : Il a tout bouclé à triple tour y compris les fenêtres et refuse de parler ou de mettre un orteil hors de sa chambre.

Eliandre : Ne me dis pas que Flynn a détesté à ce point la scène où tu découpes ses vêtements ! Je suis sûre que ses fans rêvaient de ce moment. Si j'avais pu rentabiliser ça, je serai milliardaire ! En plus, contrairement à Catherine Zeta-Jones, Flynn a les cheveux courts donc on a droit à une vue parfaite sur son corps.

Yuri : Je suis d'accord mais je ne suis pas sûr que Flynn ressente cela comme un honneur… Il a tellement honte de cela qu'en ce moment, je pense qu'il serait plus facile de convaincre le vieux d'arrêter de zieuter les femmes aux sources chaudes que de convaincre Flynn de sortir de sa chambre…


End file.
